We Found Happy
by rosaandrews
Summary: Beck Oliver is the acting teacher at Hollywood Arts, when a girl named Eden West auditions he decides to investigate. Through this he meets up with Jade West. Jade tells Beck about Ivory and he agrees to help her. (Find out who Ivory is in Why Do Good Things Happen to Bad People)
1. Chapter 1

We Found Happy

"These auditions should be interesting," Andre Harris said to Beck Oliver, who was sitting next to him. After Jade ran away Beck became an actor for a few years till he decided he didn't want to do that. He became the acting teacher at Hollywood Arts and Andre Harris was the principal.

Jade showed up about 2 and a half years later when Broadway produced her play, A Mother's Love. She had been in many plays like that until she dropped off the face of the earth, or so it seemed. No one knew where she went. But when of her costars got a voice mail saying, "I'm Jade don't worry I am perfectly safe, you don't have to worry, don't send police looking for me and if you do it won't work. Ask my friends at Hollywood Arts, there were missing posters up but no one found me."

Cat and Robbie had gotten married and moved to Maine where they had their daughter, Aurora. Aurora being her name because Cat loved Disney princesses. Then they had their son, Logan. Logan had turned to be just a little of a pest but nothing Robbie and Cat Shapiro couldn't handle.

Tori left to Tennessee to become a singer, she became successful and married a guy named James. James and Tori had a baby girl named Maisie. Tori dropped out of the business after she had Maisie.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Listen to this audition form; Name: Eden West, Talents: Singing, acting, writing, Likes: Mother (Love) acting, singing, playwriting, novel writing, But here's the interesting part," Andre paused. "Parents, Mother: Jadelyn A. West, father: Unknown,"

"There's no way that's Jade right?"

"I don't know, maybe?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reviewing x-clownsdontbounce-x! That made me feel really good. The more people review the faster I'll update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor will I ever A few minutes later Eden West entered the room

"Hello, what is your name?" Andre asked.

"Eden West," Eden spoke lightly.

Eden looked in appearance exactly like her mother, light brown hair, blue-green eyes, and ever had the same chest area. The only difference was instead of black, Eden was dressed in blues and purples. She also spoke with a much higher voice.

"What will you being do for us today?" Andre asked.

"I'm going to sing Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi," Eden smiled a little bit, another thing different from Jade.

Beck and Andre applauded wildly and Eden smiled even more.

"We'll call you tonight with the results," Beck smiled.

Jade and Eden sat at their dinner table eating dinner, they were talking about all of Jade's old friends from Hollywood Arts. Eden laughed at many of the stories Jade told her. She laughed especially hard at the time the gang was trapped in Beck's RV.

The phone rang and interrupted Jade's stories. Jade ran to get the phone, her face falling when she heard the news.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry but you didn't get in," Jade said. Eden started crying softly.

"Mom, I really wanted to get into that school,"

"That's good because you just got tricked! You're in sweetie!" Jade shouted.

"I hate you mother," Eden huffed.

"No you don't, you're just mad because I tricked you," Jade said before hugging the living daylights out of her.

"MOM!" Eden shouted, "Fine I don't hate you, it's just I really wanted to get into that school and you lied to me, but I actually really love you."

"I have to go see if I can meet up with any of my old friends, umm, you can stay here if you want?"

"Yeah, sure mom," Eden sat down on her couch after her mother left and stared at the ceiling. Hopefully Hollywood Arts would be a great school and hopefully she'd have great friends like her mother.


	3. Chapter 4

Jade had decided to meet up with Andre, under the agreement that Beck wouldn't be there. Jade didn't fancy seeing Beck.

Jade sat in a booth at the restaurant they were meeting at. Jade had her drink in front of her and twirled the straw in the drink.

"Having fun there, Jade" a voice said above Jade.

Jade looked up and caught sight of her best male friend.

"Andre!" Jade said happily. Jade and Andre hugged before sitting in the booth.

Andre looked exactly how Jade remembered him. The dreads and the same clothes.

"Jade, why'd you leave?" Andre asked her seriously.

"Don't tell anyone, but about 17 years ago I fell pregnant with Beck's baby. I was 18 but I didn't want to worry Beck, so I left. I ran to New York, by the way I saw the missing poster. In New York I could never hold down a job and then child services came and took my child away when she was just 2 and a half. I wrote that play, A Mothers Love, you know that premiered on Broadway. But after about a year and a half I was raped on a subway. I got pregnant and dropped out of the industry. Now my daughter is here and into HA," Jade finished.

"Jade, I'm so sorry, what was your child's name that got taken away?" Andre asked.

"Ivory Marie, she had my light brown hair and Beck's tan skin. I tried to find her but I never did," Jade sighed.

"Jade, how about I help you find Ivory, maybe Beck could help?" Andre suggested timidly.

"No, Beck is not going to help, no just no, I broke up with him over text, I don't want to face him," Jade said sternly.

"Jade, your daughter is going to the school he works at, you will see him," Andre attempted to explain.

"I have to go call my daughter," Jade announced. She walked away from the table and called Eden.

Eden answered, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, umm, listen I believe that my old friend is going to come over and he might invite my ex-boyfriend so you have been warned," Jade told her.

"You are strange, Mom," Eden laughed and hung up.

Jade walked back to her table that Andre was sitting at.

"Invite Beck, we're going to my place," Jade said demanding.

Andre nodded and proceeded to call Beck. Andre followed Jade in her car to her house. Jade sat in her car drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. It had been 17 years since she had seen Beck. The boy she was still in love with.

Jade pulled into her driveway and waited for Andre, few minutes later he arrived.

"Wow, West, nice house," Andre said in a joking manor.

"Shut up, Harris," Jade said.

Jade went up to the door and opened it. She found Eden sitting on the tan couch that the West's owned.

"Edie, come here," Jade said.

"Mom! Don't call me Edie, what if I started calling you Jadey?" Eden said.

Andre was full on laughing. This girl was exactly how he remembered Jade at age 14.

"What are you laughing at?" Jade asked.

"N-Nothing," Andre said trying to control the laughter.

"Eden, this is Andre Harris, Andre, Eden," Jade said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jade ran to get it. Outside stood a guy with a plaid shirt, jeans, and chains that hung down from his jean pockets. Outside stood Beck Oliver.

"Jade," he said with a curt nod.

"Beck," Jade said back.

Beck stepped into the West house. It had a stark white wall and stark white carpet. How Jade managed to keep it that clean was beyond him. Andre could sense the awkwardness between everybody.

"Jade, we were going to try and find your daughter?" Andre said, trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah, come on, the computer," Jade motioned.

Beck and Andre follow Jade through her house. They stop and stare at almost everything which is making it hard for them to actually get to the computer room. Beck stops at one photo in particular. In this photo is Jade, she's next to about a 1 year old girl. Jade is smiling more than anyone had ever seen her smile. The baby is staring up at Jade captivated by her face. In the background there seems to be walls peeling and carpets that are very dirty.

"Jade, who's this?" Beck finally asked.

Jade walked over to the photo with a hint of a smile. Jade remembers the day this photo was taken perfectly.

_Jade had just woken up from a great night of sleep. Her daughter didn't wake up. This was the first time that had ever happened. _

_Jade walked into her daughter's dirty room. Jade scrunched up her nose in disgust. Her daughter defiantly deserved better than this but this was the best Jade could do. _

_"Hi, Ivy-girl," Jade smiled at her 8 month baby. _

_"Ma," Ivory said. Jade laughed and nodded. _

_She brought Ivory to the kitchen where she sat her in a high chair and proceeded to make food._

_ Later that day Jade had found an old camera she had lost. Jade convinced one of her neighbors to come and take the photo. _

_Jade and Ivory sat on the floor. Ivory looked up at her mother as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. Jade laughed at this. The camera had captured that moment._

"That's me and that little girl is Ivory," Jade explained.

"She surely was a cutie," Beck commented.

Eventually the three reached the room with the computer. It wasn't a desk top it was more of a lap top. _That's weird_. Thought Beck but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

Jade sat down at the computer and logged on after a good 3 minutes she was finally able to get on the internet.

_ Ivory Marie West_. Jade typed that into the search box. Jade was determined to get her daughter back.

Scrolling through the search Jade finally found a girl who looked like her. Interested Jade clicked on the link. There was a lot of pictures of a girl with tan skin and light brown hair.

"That's her!" Jade shouted confidently.


	4. Chapter 5

Jade jumped up and hugged the person closes to her. That happened to be Beck. Realizing what Jade was doing she immediately let go of Beck.

"Sorry," Jade whispered.

Sitting back down Jade started reading her daughter's Facebook.

_Name: Ivory Marie West _

_Nicknames: Ivy-girl by mother at age 2 _

_Likes: Almost nothing. _

_Dislikes: Everything she doesn't like _

_Wishes: To meet her mother and find out why she let her go _

_Favorite colors: Black _

_Colors she hates: Everything except black and maroon_

_Pets: None _

_Parents: Mother: Last name was West Father: Unknown _

_Earliest memory: My mother and I photo shoot _

_Favorite memory: Playing with my mother in the park we used to live by _

_Least Favorite memory: Getting taken away from my mother_

"That is definitely your daughter Jade," Andre said.

Jade searched her profile page for any clues of where she could be. Finally Jade ran across a picture captioned _"Glad to be back home!" _In the background of the picture was the space needle.

"Jade, I have to go, it was good seeing you," Andre said after 30 minutes of discussing their trip to Washington.

"Bye, Andre, nice seeing you too," Jade called.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Beck said.

"Okay, so this weekend we are making a trip up to Washington and I'm going to find Ivory. I am determined," Jade told him for what seemed the millionth time.

Beck sighed, "Jade, I know, but we will find your daughter,"

"Beck, there may be something I have to tell you, stop referring to Ivory as my daughter when she's our daughter,"

Beck looked shocked. He rose from the chair he had been sitting in, "You're telling me I had a child? I have a child who's 18 years old! You never thought, "Oh I bet Beck would want to know since it is his child," Beck said in a high pitched girl voice.

"Look Beck, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we were both young and your career was starting to take off, I couldn't be a burden to you Beck. Don't you understand?" Jade said.

"Jade Marie West, you listen, that child would not have been a burden I would have loved her and cared for. But you ran away from everything. Didn't you live in a dirty apartment? You could have been here living with me in a nice house, why didn't you think it through," Beck sighed plopping himself back into the seat.

"I thought you were supposed to run away from your problems, not face them," Jade said quietly.

"And what idiot told you that?" Beck demanded.

Jade looked up at him, if he found out, Beck would kill him, "My father," Jae whispered.

"Jade, I've told you this before and I'll tell you again, your father is a sick creep who doesn't know anything about how to raise his children,"

"You knew?"

"Of course I did, Jade, how stupid do think I was? Plus your father got arrested for child molesting so it is all taken care of,"

"I understand if you don't want to go to Washington with me," Jade said.

Beck scoffed, "Are you kidding? Of course I want to meet my child, I want to see her and make up for the years I missed with her,"

That weekend everything was loaded into Jade's car. Jade had made Eden sit next to her and Beck and Andre in the back.

Just an hour into the drive Jade had to get gas or else they would be stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Finally the four of them got to Washington State. Jade took many twists and turn before she found the building her daughter was living in.

Jade pulled over and commanded everyone to get out. The group of four walked up to level 4, the level Ivory was on.

Very carefully Jade raised her had to knock. Jade knocked so lightly it was hard to tell if Ivory would even hear it.

Two minutes later a girl with tan skin and very light brown hair opened the door.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Jade West," Jade introduced herself.

"Mom?"


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I am really sorry that I have not updated for two days. On Thursday I had dance and then yesterday I had to surprise my friend with a surprise party. She was very surprised, thank goodness. Anyway, I'm sorry it's not as long, I am currently suffering writers block. If anyone has any ideas just leave them in the reviews. What I really want to do is have them have a reunion party but not for a while. So ideas? Post them! **

Jade looked at her daughter, she was wearing a light blue shirt that had winged sleeves and dark washed jeans. Just looking at Ivory you could tell she was a goody. Jade looked past that and saw the two and a half year old she left behind.

"Yes," Jade said weakly.

Then, surprisingly, Ivory jumped on her mother and hugged her tightly.

Ivory invited everyone inside and they all took their places on her couch. Ivory stared at the people. There was an African American, a guy that seemed to have fluffy hair, and a girl just a few years younger than her, she had the same brown hair and Ivory and looked similar to her too.

"Okay, Ivory, this is my friend, Andre, then this is your half-sister, Eden, and then that man is,"

"I'm your father," Beck said standing.

"Dad?" Ivory stood there shocked, she couldn't move. It was like two goblins had glued her feet to the carpet with super glue. Ivory looked over at her mother, Jade nodded, agreeing with what Beck had said.

Ivory then hugged her father and he hugged her back. Beck was happy to finally know about his daughter and to be able to spend time with her. Ivory smiled against her dad's skin. Apart from being reunited with her mother again, Ivory's biggest dream was to meet her father.

"Okay, Ivy-girl," Ivory smiled at the old nickname, "Sit down, I have to tell a story,"

_Flashback _

I stared at the stick in my hand. One line meant not pregnant two, pregnant. I desperately did not want to pregnant. If I was I wouldn't have anywhere to go.

I looked back down, two lines. I stood up and threw my scissors at a wall, where they broke.

I ran away, traded my car, dyed my hair blonde, and hid my tattoo. I drove all the way to New York.

There I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl. Ivory Marie West. Ivory had my pale skin and my light brown hair but she had Beck's brown eyes.

I was struggling to find a job. No one really wanted to hire a girl with no people skills. We lived in a small dirty apartment. It was all I could afford.

Then her daycare teachers noticed that the young girl was not eating properly. They called child services. Those people took my baby away. Not long after I became famous with the play, A Mother's Love.

I tried to find her but they claimed they had no idea where she was. Just two years after I became famous a disgusting man took me from my subway. He raped me. I ended up pregnant. I dropped out of the business with no one knowing why.

I left a voice mail on my old friend's phone and that was last people heard of where I was. But Ivory, that is why I left.

_End flashback_

Ivory stared at her mother. She had always thought it was because her mother didn't want her. But there was actually a story? Ivory was shocked.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I couldn't imagine my future child being taken from my grips," Ivory said before hugging her tightly.

"Ivy!" A voice yelled.

"In here!" Ivory shouted.

A girl with natural red hair came into the room. Her faced shocked that there was other people in the room.

"Mal, this is my mother, Jade West, my father, Beck Oliver, my mother's friend, Andre Harris, and my half-sister, Eden West," Ivory introduced everyone.

The girl recently identified as Mal waved awkwardly.

"And then the rest of you, this is my roommate, Mallory Tipton, or as she prefers, Mal," Ivory introduced.

Jade West smiled, she finally had her whole family back together.


	6. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! So sorry about how short this is. I couldn't think of anything. But next chapter I actually have an idea for so it should happen naturally. I only got one review on the last chapter. Please review? This is just a filler chapter. **

Jade, Beck, Eden, and Andre had to leave eventually. They learned that Ivory apparently been shipped around to different foster homes. At age 16 she met Mal. Mal's family was very rich and they took Ivory in like she was their own. Ivory had fallen for Mal's older brother though and now they were dating. Beck threatened that if that boy gave Ivory trouble he would personally kick his butt. Ivory laughed and was happy she could finally feel like a normal teenage girl.

Ivory had promised to call them soon and she also promised that Jade and Beck could meet the people who took her in. Jade really wanted to thank them for taking care of her baby. This surprised Beck. The last time Beck saw Jade she was still "The Wicked Witch of the West" it seemed Jade had grown out of that and also seemed to rekindle her relationship with her family.

Jade, Beck, Eden, and Andre drove back to Hollywood. The car was full of chatters. Jade tried to just focus on the road but she was often pulled into the conversations.

Finally back home, everyone just crashed at Jade's not really wanting to drive home. But unfortunately Beck and Andre found out about Jade's early early cleaning routine. This also consisted of singing. Eden had grown used to it.

"Jade," Beck whined coming down the stairs, "What's all the ruckus?"

Not far behind Beck was Andre who looked ready to claw Jade's eyes out.

"I clean, and sing in the morning, you guys wanted to sleep here you endure the pain. Why not just sleep through it? Edie does," Jade said.

"MOM!" Eden shouted from upstairs. "You do not call me Edie or I will make Andre and Beck call you Jadey for the rest of the day."

"Oh no, that will not happen, Edie," Jade said. Eden made a motion with her hand.

"Boys," Eden said. They nodded.

"Jadey, why the cleaning?" Andre said.

Lunch time. Andre and Beck were still there.

"Jadey, whatcha making?" Andre said coming behind Jade.

"I'm making ravioli,"

The lunch consisted mostly of Jade and Eden fighting about their names. Andre and Beck just sat back and watched. Their fighting was hilarious.

The phone rang soon after lunch. Jade groaned but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Ivory's sweet voice said.

"Oh, hi sweetie," Jade said perking her voice up a little bit.

"Mal's parents want to meet you this weekend at your house, can I have the address?"  
"55 Fox Run, tell her parents to be here at 6:00 Saturday, dinner will be served at 6:30,"

"Kay, thanks mom,"

"Bye, sweetie,"

"Bye, mom,"

"Jadey, who was on the phone and what dinner is on Saturday?" Beck said.

"Mal's parents are coming and you are going to be there,"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"


	7. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi! Okay so Jade has some religion views in this chapter. Those should not be taken personally. I do not care what religion you are. I put Jade as an Atheist because I am and I need Mal's parents to be bitter about something. Sorry if this offends you. **

Jade checked everything nervously. Once she had checked everything a good 10 times Jade resulted to pacing. Eden noticed this and laughed at her other.

"Mom, calm down," Eden laughed.

Then the doorbell rang, Jade and Beck both ran to answer it. Jade had made it there first though.

"Hi," Jade smiled.

The people outside the door looked Jade up and down, their faces showed absolute disgust.

"Now I see why she couldn't keep you," The man said to Ivory.

Jade was shocked and his comment stung her. Finally, Ivory, Mal, the man, and the women came inside.

The man and the women walked in and sat down at the table.

Jade just shrugged and sat down. Then she started serving dinner. Eden brought up her spoon to eat but the women smacked it down.

"We have to pray first," She said bitterly.

"No, we don't, I'm atheist, we are not praying, by the way, I'm Jade West," Jade said.

"Atheist, ay? Now I see especially why she couldn't support you. Tell me Ivory, how the heck did you turn out to be such a sweet girl when you had this as a mother," the man said.

That set Jade off and she stormed to her room. Tears cascading down her face. Jade lay on her bed with her tears strolling down her face. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Jade calls, in walks Mal and Ivory. "Please close the door." Jade tells them, they obey and sit on her bed.

"Mom? I don't believe any of the things they said about you," Ivory said to her breaking mother.

"Yeah, my parents are jerks and have always been judgmental, they don't support anything I do. I want to be an architect, they want be to be a doctor, like the rest of the family," Mal said.

"Mal, my parents didn't support my decision either, they were extremely disappointed, which is why I got my tattoo. A rebel star," Jade said explaining her own story to her daughter's friend.

Ivory looked shocked at her mother's tale. Her mother seemed to be the nicest lady on the planet. She had searched for Ivory for 16 years! That takes dedication and yet her mother's parents didn't support her.

"Oh god! Mom, I'm so sorry but how? You are so nice," Ivory said, Jade laughed. Beck and Eden had come into the room that minute too. Beck laughed along with Jade.

"Honey, I am not the nicest person alive, not by far. You should have seen me in high school, I mean, ask your father," Jade said.

"She was not the nicest girl. She criticized everything and everyone. And she had a weird obsession with scissors," Beck said. Eden laughed.

"Beck, she still has that obsession," Eden said.

"That is not true! I just bring them out once a month to make sure they didn't break," Jade said.

"Hey, Jadelyn, Mal's parents are still here, should we?" Beck said.

Jade sighed but nodded her head. Beck led the way and everyone else followed.

Jade stood in front of Mal's parents. She deserved an apology.

"Jade, listen, we're sorry. We just couldn't believe anyone would give up their child," Mrs. Tipton said.

"I did not give her up! I couldn't find a job because no one wants to hire an 18 year old!" Jade said bitterly.

"Right, we're sorry and I hope we can become friends, by the way, the names Nicole," Nicole said and raised her hand, Jade shook it.

"And I'm sorry, my name is Cole," Cole said.

"You guys are married and your names are Cole and Nicole?" Jade said.

"Yeah, we know, it _is_ kind of funny," Nicole said laughing.

Soon enough Nicole, Cole, Mal, and Ivory had to leave. And then Beck left.

"Mom?" Eden said.

"What?"

"I want to meet all your friends,"

"That shall be arranged,"

"Shall?"

"You heard me," Jade said.


	8. Chapter 9

**Longest chapter yet! 1096 words! Yay! So, what happened to all my reviews. I was going to update yesterday but there wasn't any reviews. All I would like is one review. That is all, I don't think that is too much! Do you guys? Well, happy reading!**

The next week Beck, Cole, Nicole, Jade, Ivory, Eden, and Andre all helped planning the party that was inviting all Beck's, Jade's, and Andre's old friends from HA.

Jade was mostly obsessing and she was probably the most nervous.

"We're forgetting something! What the heck are we forgetting?" Jade screamed.

"Umm, these?" Beck said holding up the invitations. Over the last week Beck and Jade liking each other more and more. And even though neither would say anything Beck and Jade had been sleeping in the same bed. It was clear these two were together. One of the main clues: Andre, Nicole, Ivory, and Eden had all caught them kissing.

"I think it would be easier just to call and I'm doing it!" Jade said. Since Jade and Beck were alone Beck kissed Jade on the lips lightly.

"Hey do you two want blue or_" Cole said, "Oh, umm, sorry." Cole's faced flushed red. "So, you guys are back together! Yay!?"

"Yeah, we are," Beck said laughing. Jade just glared at Cole.

"I'm calling the others," Jade said walking out of the room.

Jade walked up to her room where she proceeded to call Cat and Robbie.

After the fourth ring Robbie picked up.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's Jade you big Dumbo, I was wondering if you and your family would be able to come to a party I'm having, it's two weeks from today,"

"Sure, Cat, the kids, and I'll be there," Robbie said then hung up his phone.

Jade then called Tori's house. A little girl picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came a sweet innocent voice.

"Hi, is this Maisie? May I please talk to your mother?" Jade said sweetly.

"MOM!"

"Hello?" Tori's voice came through the phone.

"Your kid sounds so sweet!" Jade feigned happiness.

"Hello, Jade, what do you want?"

"I'm having a party. Two weeks from today. Bring your family," Jade said through the phone.

"Okay! I'll be there next Saturday!" Tori said and the hung up.

Jade just sighed and went back to living room where everyone was talking. They hushed quiet when they saw Jade though.

"What are you talking about?" Jade said angrily, "and why did you go quiet when I entered the room."

"Nothing, calm down," Beck said as he kissed her on the cheek. "They were just commenting on how we were back together."

"Whatever, any way Tori and her family are coming next week and I don't know when the Shapiro's are coming," Jade said sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Mal and I are taking Eden out shopping, we'll be back three hours," Ivory said waving goodbye and Eden and Mal standing up.

"Okay," Jade said, "In that case I'm going to take a nap, bye."

Andre also left shortly after that. Beck was left alone with Nicole and Cole.

"Nicole, Cole, how did you let Ivory into your house quickly?" This was a question Beck had been dying to ask.

"I think the reason we were so easy in letting her come stay is because, well, I was left by my parents when I was young and this young couple noticed me trying to steal a banana from the store, they told me they couldn't have their own children then they asked me if I had parents. I said no. The couple took me in and I think that's why I was so mad at Jade, too. I hated anyone who left their child because of my childhood," Nicole explained.

Beck looked at Nicole for a second and then he hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you," Beck repeated, "I owe you guys so much."

Beck talked with Nicole and Cole a little more when the house phone rang. Beck ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Beck said.

"Beck! Oh gosh, please come quick! We got in a car accident! Ivory was hit the hardest! She's in a coma! And Mal! Oh gosh! Mal, she should be fine but, oh come quick!" Eden said without taking a breath.

"Ede, I'll be there soon, I have to wake up your mother first," Beck said trying to say in his calmest voice.

Eden hung up the phone after that. Beck ran upstairs yelling Jade's name.

Jade did come out of her room finally but she didn't look as good as she usually did.

"The kids had a car accident, Ivory is in a coma," Beck said calmly.

"What!" Jade shrieked.

"Come on, the Tipton's are waiting for us,"

Jade and Beck made their way downstairs where the Tipton's were waiting. The four adults quickly walked to Beck's blue van. Jade and Beck sat in the front and Nicole and Cole in the back.

Jade nervously chewed on her fingernail. An old habit she had left behind in 2nd grade after hearing bugs would come into her body. That disgusted her but now she was reverting back into her old habits.

Beck probably broke about 7 laws getting to the hospital but no one was worried about that. Finally Beck pulled up to the hospital. The four adults entered to find Eden with her knees to her chest and crying. Jade ran over to her.

"Edie, what happened?" Jade asked.

Eden too scared to correct Jade just said, "Drunk semi-truck driver hit the front of the car, I got under the seat, Mal and Ivory shouting at me to, I saw Ivory get struck with a piece of glass, then her head got banged on the steering wheel, Mal, she was also struck with glass but she should be awake, I was, well I wasn't hit by anything. The doctors call it a miracle. I call it dang luck,"

"Come on Eden, let's go see Mal and Ivory,"

Jade and Eden walked into Mal's room. Beck, Cole, and Nicole were all talking to Mal. When Mal's green eyes met Eden's greyish blue eyes her mouth broke out in a smile.

"Eden! You are okay!" Mal said with absolute delight. "Maybe you can answer my question, is Ivory okay?"

"She's in a coma," Eden said in a barely audible voice.

"We have to go see her!" Mal said trying to stand up.

"No, Mallory, you have to rest," Cole said, "We'll tell you how she is. I promise." Instead of putting up a fight Mal nodded and laid back down.

The four adults and Eden walked to Ivory's room. They all stood in the room. Then Ivory opened her eyes. They almost looked confused.

"Ivory!" Jade said delighted.

"Who are you and who is Ivory?"


	9. Chapter 10

"Ivy-girl, no, you know who we are," Jade said practically begging.

"I still don't know who Ivory is," the girl in the hospital bed said.

Beck pulled Jade back from the bed then he went to her bed, "You are Ivory, your name is Ivory Marie West. Daughter of Jade West and Beck Oliver, half-sister of Eden West."

Ivory only had one question in her head, "Why Ivory Marie?"

Jade started laughing at that, "Why? Well when I saw you, you had ivory skin and Marie, well, it's my middle name." Jade shrugged.

"I don't get how that was funny,"

"I just think my reasoning for your first name is hilarious,"

"Okay, what the reason for my name," Eden said.

"Eden, well I just really liked the name and Alexa was Beck's grandmother's name who was like my grandmother," Jade said.

"Awe, your sweet," Beck smiled before pecking her on the lips.

"You two are my parents, right?" Ivory said, Jade and Beck nodded, "and you didn't know Eden's middle name?"

"Eden's not my daughter," Beck said.

"Why not?"

"We're not going to talk about that," Beck said.

"No, its fine, I'll tell her," Jade sighed. "Sweetie, I became pregnant with you at age 17. Instead of being mature I ran away from everything. After two and a half years of you and me together child services came and took you away. Then about 4 years after that I was raped on a subway ride, then I had Eden."

Ivory looked at her mother almost in shock. "Don't I have a friend?" Ivory had a picture of a girl in her mind.

"Yes! Your friends name is Mallory Tipton but she goes by Mal, that's her parents," Beck said pointing to where Cole and Nicole were standing.

"Where's Mal then?" Ivory demanded.

"She was also hurt in the accident," Jade said softly.

"What accident?"

"Only Eden can rightly account what happened," Beck said softly.

"No!" Eden shook her head wildly, "I don't want to relive it."

"I'm gonna go check on Mal," Jade said, she lightly kissed both her daughters heads and walked out of the room. Instead of going to Mal's room Jade walk down to the hospital cafeteria.

Jade got a cup of coffee and sat down at one of the tables. She silently drank it until Andre sat in front of her.

"I heard Ivory, Mal, and Eden were in a car accident," Andre said quietly. Jade nodded, "Are they okay?"

"Eden wasn't hurt, Mal just has a few broken bones, Ivory was in a coma but she woke up from it, only problem; she can't remember her own mother or anything else," a tear crept down Jade's cheek.

Andre wiped it away. "But she will be fine, Jade. She's exactly like you, too stubborn,"

Jade cracked a tiny smile, "I'm gonna head back up to Ivy's room,"

Andre nodded and proceeded to follow Jade up the stairs to Ivory's room.

"Look who I found," Jade said.

"Hi, guys," Andre waved.

A few weeks later Ivory was released from the hospital. Mal had been released two weeks earlier.

Everyone decided it was better for Ivory to stay with her mother so they moved her stuff to Jade's and Eden's house. Beck was becoming a constant visitor though.

Ivory slowly but surely got her bits of her memory back. The party Jade was holding had been postponed to the following month.

Ivory woke up one morning and smelled pancakes. This was her favorite food from when she was two and her mother would make them once a month.

Ivory sat straight up. She had been taken from her mother at a young age had to endure some awful foster homes and eventually was adopted by the Tipton's. Her mother found out where she lived and found her after fifteen and a half years.

Ivory ran downstairs and hugged her mother, "Thanks,"

"For what?" Jade laughed.

"For making pancakes, I remember everything now!" Ivory exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yay! Oh, I'm so happy, Ivy-girl," Jade smiled at her eldest daughter.

Both Eden and Beck came downstairs only to find that Ivory and Jade had eaten all the pancakes. There only response was a shrug of the shoulders. Jade and Ivory laughed as Beck and Eden stomped to get cereal.

"I remember everything!" Ivory finally blurted out.

"Yay!" Beck said holding his daughter tight.


	10. Chapter 11

**AN: It has come to an end. I am not very happy about it but I guess it works. I didn't really have a plot in the first place, so yeah...**

Tori, James, and ten year old Maisie came first to the party. Jade opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, Jade," Tori smiled, "This is Maisie she is ten years old and this is my husband, James, say hi Maisie,"

"Hello," Maisie said with no emotion.

"Hello, Maisie," Jade said.

"Whatever," Maisie entered the house after that.

Not more than 10 minutes later did the Shapiro's enter.

"Hello, Jade!" Cat said before hugging her best friend.

"Hello, Robbie," Jade said.

"These are our kids, Aurora, who is 16 and Logan who is 14," Robbie said pointing to his children.

Logan seemed to be like Beck was at that age and Aurora or Aura as her parents called her was exactly like Cat at that age.

"Come in, come in, this is my daughter Ivory and that's her best friend Mal and then this is my other daughter, Eden, Eden's your age, Logan,"

"Don't try to set me up, I've already got my parents doing that," Logan said.

Though Eden and Logan went up to Eden's room and when Beck saw that he yelled, "Use protection!"

To which Jade shouted, "Shut up!"

Finally of the kids had left to talk to people and the adults were left to talk.

Robbie and Cat sat awfully close and Robbie laid his hand on Cat's stomach. No one missed this.

"Cat? Something to tell us?" Beck questioned.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm pregnant!" Cat said excitedly.

Rounds of congratulations went around. Jade smiled sitting into the couch. It did make her sad that she couldn't have celebrated any of her pregnancies. Though that was her choice considering she ran away from her problems instead of facing them.

"Congrats, Cat," Jade smiled before hugging her best friend.

Then the kids came back down demanding food, Logan and Eden seemed to be standing closer together.

Jade promptly left to the kitchen. Eden and Ivory came in a few minutes later.

"Mom?" Eden said softly.

"Sweetie, you two are growing up so fast, Ivory I am so sorry I missed sixteen years of your life, Eden I'm sorry about your father," Jade started laughing, "God, I'm such a screw up, aren't I? I managed to have a daughter with no help and then got raped," by then Jade was in a full on laugh attack. "How can you even stand to be around me?"

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ivory said softly.

"Yeah, and Eden, you have a new boy in your life?" Jade smiled.

"Yeah, I do," Eden smiled.

"I am so happy to have my two girls back in my life,"


End file.
